cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
White team history
The white team is one of 13 colored teams on Planet Bob, and is home to a number of alliances - the strongest of which is the sanctioned alliance, The Order Of Light (TOOL). \m/ was the first sanctioned alliance to ever exist on the white team. It lost that status when it disbanded on 9/19/07. Since \m/ achieved sanction, only three alliances on the white team have achieved such. Atlantis was the first, followed by The Phoenix Federation, and finally The Order of Light. Current Alliances Current Alliances (20+ Members) of the White Team, Ordered by Score: #The Order Of Light (TOOL) -0.68 #Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA) -0.1 #We Are Perth Army (WAPA) -0.54 #Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) -0.49 #United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) -0.01 #The Phoenix Federation (TPF) +0.12 #Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR) -0.26 #The Sasori Initiative (TSI) +0.01 #Zenith -0.09 #LXXQTJMN -0.22 #The Confederation of Canada (TCoC) +0.00 #World Freedom Federation (WFF) N/A #Conservative Politically Allied Countries (CPAC) +0.00 White Team alliances with less than 20 members. *House Atreides *64Digits *TLK *The Huang Dynasty *Prism Protection Front Updated 02/09/10 Former Alliances *>_< (Renamed to \m/) *\m/ (Disbanded/War) *Allies of War (AoW) (Disbanded) *Auric Armada (Au)(Moved to Yellow) *Atlantis (Disbanded) *BAM! (Disbanded) *Band of Brothers (BoB) *British Empire, The (TBE) (Merged) *Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) (Disbanded) *Coalition of Legendary Defence (CLD) (Merged) *Commonwealth, The (TCW) (Merged) *Commonwealth of Free Nations (CWFN) (Moved) *Council For Mutual Economic Assistance (CMEA) (Merged) *Deck of Cards (DoC) (Moved to Yellow) *Defense Confederation (DefCon) (Merged) *Fear none Kill all (Moved to Orange) (Merged) *First United Council (FUC) (Merged) *Galactic Republic, The (TGR) (Merged) *German Empire, The (TGE) (Moved to Orange) *Illuminati (TNWO) (Disbanded) *Imperial Order, The (TIO) (Disbanded) *Malleus Maleficarum (MM) (Renamed) *New Eclipse Order (NEO) (Disbanded) *New Era (Merged) *New Horizon Network (NHN) (Merged) *Order of the Black Sails, The (TOoBS) (Disbanded) *Osirian Compact, The (TOC) (Merged) *Pendulum (Pen) (Disbanded) *Purge (Disbanded) *Russian Empire, The (TRE) *Senatus Populusque Romanus (SPQR) (Moved) *She Said She Was 18 (SSSW18) (Merged) *SPAM (Disbanded) *Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) (Merged) *TotalFarkistan (TF!) (Merged) *White Delegation, The (TWD) (Merged) *Union of Democratic Communist States (UDCS) (Disbanded) *United Foundation (UF) (Moved to Multicolored) *Veni Vidi Vici Coalition (VVVC) (Merged) Notable Rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the White team: *Cyrus0321 - NEW *Epiphanus - Atlantis *Free Scotland - WAPA *Grahamkeatley - TOOL *Jipps - SSSW18 *Kaiser Frederick II - TGE *Mhawk - TPF *NinjaR - \m/ *Shurukian - TSI *Slayer99 - TPF *Turetel - FEAR *Tygaland - STA *ZoomZoomZoom - DefCon Senators Those who have served on the White Team Senate are listed below. Current Senators: *''grahamkeatley'', representing The Order of Light *''AMING'', reprensenting the Nusantara Elite Warriors *''Turetel'', representing the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics Former Senators: *Chickenzilla, representing Atlantis *Epiphanus, representing Atlantis *Impman, representing We Are Perth Army *Liberal Extinction, representing \m/ *TimLee, representing the Coalition of Legendary Defence and The Phoenix Federation *Toto, representing The Phoenix Federation *Uthred, representing the Siberian Tiger Alliance *Vlad Dracula, representing The German Empire *WarriorConcept, representing \m/ *zoomzoomzoom, representing the Defense Confederation category:Team-specific history category:White team